


My Spencer

by ReidFan



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidFan/pseuds/ReidFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>while recovering from the gunshots sustained in my previous story Mistaken Identity, Spencer Reid finds more than he bargained for.  Story 3 'My Spencer, My Daddy' upcoming soon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“My Spencer”  
Sequel to Mistaken Identity

[CM, K+, Spencer Reid/OC (Melissa Martin)]

Thank you so much to ‘Melissa’ and ‘Anna’ (their real life counterparts for graciously allowing themselves to be immortified ™ here; to MGG for the obvious inspiration; and to my JittTwin, my conscience, my sounding board, my copy editor, CM expert, my very own Garcia, Diana….

#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM

 

“So, wheels up in an hour,” SSA Aaron Hotchner closed the file folder in his hand and dismissed the agents gathered around the conference room round table. He moved to speak to technical analyst Penelope Garcia.

“Garcia, if I may have a word,” he motioned towards his office. Instantly, the hair on her neck stood on end, and she followed him anxiously. He held the door open for her, waited for her to precede him into the room and he shut the door behind them.

“Sir?”

“It’s Reid,” he said, his voice full of concern.

#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM

“I could bring you back a Vikings’ jersey,” JJ teased, speaking into her cellphone.

“Hey! You forget where I’m from?” Will put on an offended tone, “Saints gear here, or nothing!”

“Well, there’s an offer I have to admit to liking. You. In nothing.”

“If you’re similarly attired,” he shot back. 

“When I get back from Minneapolis, Will. Once Spence is out of the hospital, I’ll see if he’ll stay at home with Michael and Henry for a night, and we’ll have a football night in a hotel room.”

“Minus the football?” he drawled.

“Of course,” she laughed and then grew serious. “I think it’s important we let Spence know that we trust him with the boys. And that they want to see him again soon. Especially Henry.”

“Absolutely,” her husband agreed, “he’s been asking about Uncle Spencer.”

#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM

SSAs David Rossi, Derek Morgan and Tara Lewis climbed aboard their jet. They settled comfortably into their seats just as JJ rushed aboard, coffee in hand.

She took a seat beside Rossi across from the others and each drew out their tablets, puzzled that they didn’t have the customary case information from Garcia yet.

“Problem we don’t know about?” Rossi asked.

Morgan got out his cell phone and called her. It went straight to voicemail. He gave the phone a surprised look and put it away, muttering ‘Well, that’s unusual.”

As they spoke, Hotchner arrived, a more serious than usual look on his face.

“Aaron? Everything okay?” Rossi ventured.

“I’m fine, Dave. Everybody got their tablets? Let’s go over victimology.”

#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM

“Come on, Anna, hurry up, you’re gonna be late for school!” Melissa called out to her daughter again. She’d already filled the child’s backpack with her lunch and supplies. Melissa strode down the hallway to the front door, and found Anna sitting there putting on her shoes. 

“I’m almost done, Mommy,” Anna told her, “Look!” thrusting out her foot. Melissa laughed, ruffled her hair and said,

“I thought you were still back in your room. You tricked me!” she laughed.

“Are you going to work today, Mommy?” She started tying the lace on her other shoe.

“No, honey, I don’t go back until next week.”

Anna’s face fell. “Are you going to see My Spencer?”

“Yes, I am, sweetie,” steeling herself for what she was sure would be coming next.

“Are you gonna do kissy face with My Spencer?” She was finished tying her shoes and now stood up, ready to leave.

Melissa turned her face away from Anna so the child wouldn’t see her blush. “I’m going to visit him, he’s still in the hospital, honey.”

“Can I visit My Spencer after school?” Melissa took her hand and together they left the house. Anna was strapped into her booster seat and Melissa climbed behind the wheel and drove off to the school.

#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM

He paced the room for the tenth time in ten minutes and sighed in frustration. Spencer Reid knew he wasn’t well enough to be out of the hospital; his doctor had just made that clear during his earlier examination. He only needed the sling part time now, but he still needed to be careful. The physical limitations were bothersome but not nearly so much so as the idleness of his mind. He missed work. He could spend the time reading, he knew, but it didn’t offer the challenge the BAU cases afforded. 

Even worse was the quiet emptiness of the room. He missed Anna’s presence: being called ‘My Spencer’; the laughter of the child watching her cartoons and dancing around to her music; the rapt attention she paid when he read to her; her beaming face when she presented him with another piece of artwork. 

And most of all, he missed Melissa. His heart ached missing her caring and gentle touch; the warmth of her love and embrace; the sweetness of her kiss; the simple pleasure of companionship and conversation. Was it possible to be this in love with someone he’d only known for a short time? He knew his heart rate always went up when she was around. His breathing would grow erratic and his posture would change. Logic said no, but Spencer decided to defy logic and go with his heart. His girls had only been released from Protective Custody two days ago, and already he found himself counting the minutes until Melissa would be back, with or without Anna.

He sat down on the sofa and pulled out the files Garcia had brought him once again. There was quite a stack of them, and Reid was pretty sure that Morgan and Rossi had somehow managed to sneak some of their paperwork into this pile for him to work on. 

“I should be mad,” he grimaced, muttering aloud as he shuffled through a few of them. “But I bet they thought they were doing me a favour, giving me something to do.” He made a few notes on one, closed it and set it aside, then opened up another. Reading through it, he realised he’d been correct; Morgan had obviously slipped this one in for him to do, it was at least two or three months old and should have been concluded weeks ago. Smirking, he set it aside without completing it.


	2. Chapter 2

He picked up another folder. Reid did a double take when

he realised this report was about the park shooting. It must have been included by mistake, he thought; there was no way sensitive Garcia would have sent him this one intentionally. He flipped through it, reading Hotch’s carefully written notes.

 

A twinge of guilt shot through Reid as he read Hotch’s interview with Melissa. It served to answer some questions Reid had which he felt he really should have asked Melissa himself. 

 

_Miss Martin and her daughter are unlikely to be the shooter’s targets. There’s no custody issue where Anna is concerned. Her biological father is just that, the biological father. He hasn’t seen her for years, he doesn’t even live in DC anymore. No contact since Anna’s first birthday. He does not support the child financially or emotionally. Anna has no knowledge or recollection of the man. Unlikely that he is behind the shooting. Advise protective custody for them anyway, as a primary material witness, for her own protection, daughter included to keep them together._

 

Reid shuffled through the file. Hotch had carefully included Melissa’s work and Anna’s school and daycare information, next of kin (a sister who lived out of state) and last known contact information for the absentee father. 

 

He slapped the folder shut and sighed. There was no way to unsee this. He felt terrible, like he’d violated a confidence. And he knew he was going to have to tell Melissa he’d seen it.

 

He heard the access lock disengage and the door to the suite opened. Louise and Melissa entered together, laughing about something. He couldn’t help but smile when he made eye contact with Melissa. This didn’t escape the watchful observation of Louise who reluctantly told him,

 

“Spencer, this will just take a minute. I need to do the temperature and blood pressure thing.”

 

Reid sighed and cooperated as the nurse performed her tasks. Melissa set down the bags she’d been carrying on the table then busied herself making coffee.

 

“And since it’s probably only for another two days or so, the doctor said you can just stay in this room. You won’t have to move down to one of the regular wards in the hospital,” Louise was saying. Reid nodded his acknowledgement. “The doctor will be here to see you tomorrow, Spencer. I’ll be back later.” 

 

She addressed her last statement to Melissa, her eyes twinkling as she spoke. “Take it easy on him, okay?”

 

#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM

 

“There’s no—“ Rossi started but stopped abruptly as the onboard computer clicked on and Garcia’s face appeared.

 

“Sorry I’m late, my peeps. I had a very important errand to run. The 4-1-1 on this case is uploaded to your tablets now.”

 

Hotchner and Garcia shared a smile and he thanked her for her diligence.

 

“I will let you know of any updates on,” Garcia paused, “that other thing, Mon Capitan,” she finished. Hotchner acknowledged her with a nod, then addressed the group assembled aboard the jet.

 

“Okay, let’s get to work,” he said, ignoring the questioning looks from Rossi, Lewis, Morgan and Jareau.

 

#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM

 

Spencer accepted the mug from Melissa and patted the seat beside him on the sofa. She sat down next to him. Taking a sip of coffee, he sighed contentedly then set the mug on the coffee table and turned in his seat to face her. Her brow furrowed when she saw the serious look on his face.

 

“Spence? Is something wrong?”

 

He nodded slightly. “I’ve been going through the files Garcia brought for me to work on,” he indicated the pile sitting on the table next to his coffee. “And I have something I need to tell you. And a bunch of things I want to ask you. That I should have asked before,” he indicated the papers again.

 

She patted his arm to encourage him, set down her own mug and took his hand, “Ask me anything, Spencer. There are no secrets.”

 

He heaved a sigh, squeezed her hand and leaned forward to take the top file from the pile with his other hand. Dropping the file in her lap, he chewed his bottom lip and decided to come clean.

 

“It’s the park shooting file. Specifically, I read Hotch’s notes about his interview with you.”

 

She shook her head slightly, “So?”

 

“Melissa, I read all about Anna’s father.” He’d been looking at the floor and raised his eyes to meet hers.

 

“So?” she repeated, not understanding why this was apparently causing such a knot in his stomach.

 

“Melissa, I should have asked _you_ these things myself. I feel like I’ve somehow,” he paused, looking away and searching for a word, “violated—“

 

“Stop,” she interrupted. “First, it’s just the file. You could have seen that at any point, you’re privy to all those at work anyway. Second,” and she paused to squeeze his hand and bent to kiss the fingers of that hand briefly, “it’s okay. Just ask me now. Ask anything. Okay?”

 

She slid her other hand up around his shoulder, pulled him into a hug and reestablished eye contact.

 

“Anna’s father?”

 

“Is a deadbeat. We were young. And careless and stupid, I suppose. I thought we were madly in love and gonna be together forever. When I found out I was pregnant, I thought it would make everything perfect. He wanted me to have an abortion.” Reid gasped in disgust and Melissa continued, “There was no way I was going to do that. He stopped calling. Stopped coming around. He came to the hospital after Anna was born, but I think his mother probably made him. He’s never been a part of her life. Anna doesn’t even know him, she doesn’t even really know what a father is. He sent a card for her first birthday, at least I think it was from him. It might have been from his mother. But I haven’t seen him in years. Last I heard, through a mutual friend, he’d moved away from DC with a new girlfriend.”

 

She paused and took a breath before continuing, “He’s never supported Anna, not financially or anything else. And I don’t expect, or _want_ him to.”

 

Spencer enfolded her in his arms, ignoring the pain in his left shoulder as he did so. Melissa leaned into the hug for a moment and then, remembering his injury, moved his affected arm. 

 

“Spence, your arm!” she admonished. “Where’s the sling?”

 

He kissed her temple then let out a sigh. “Don’t need it anymore,” he started, then steered the conversation back to Anna’s father. “So, there’s no custody issues? No visitation expectations? Her father-?”

 

“Is just that. The biological male parent. And that’s it. Honestly, you’ve been more like a father to her in the last two weeks than he has all her life!”

 

After she’d spoken, Melissa wondered if she was out of line; if her statement had put Spencer in an awkward place. She worried only momentarily as his voice softly broke into the silence.

 

“I love Anna. I’m enjoying being with her. Being there for her,” he nuzzled her neck, “And you.”

 

Their lips met in a gentle kiss.

 

#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Lewis, you and Morgan go to the M-E; JJ and Dave, to the crime scene, I’ll go to the local PD and get set up,” Hotch directed. 

 

They all acknowledged their assignments, then Hotch excused himself to the back of the plane to make a call.

 

#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM

 

Garcia hung up the phone and resumed inputting into her computer. Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she worked. The phone rang again and she smiled as she picked it up to answer it.

 

#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM

 

They sat together on the sofa, finishing their coffee and resuming their earlier conversation. 

 

“You must just hate being stuck in here,” Melissa began.

 

Reid let out a small laugh before emphatically agreeing with her. “Uh huh. I’m kinda glad Garcia brought me those,” he waved at the files on the coffee table, “to work on when you aren’t here.”

 

He dropped a kiss on her forehead then stood up, excusing himself to go to the bathroom. Almost immediately, Reid’s cellphone rang. Melissa glanced over at the device which was sitting on the table. She rummaged through her purse and pulled out her own cellphone and checked for messages. There were none, and she was happy to see that, it meant Anna’s school day was going well. Spencer returned and Melissa stood up, picking up both mugs.

 

“Your cell rang. I’m just gonna go wash these out if you wanna check your message.” She began to move towards the sink.

 

“You don’t have to leave. I don’t need--” he started, as he read the message, “--Privacy. It’s just JJ,” but Melissa had already started running water to rinse out the cups.

 

He sent JJ a text and answered the phone immediately when it rang shortly thereafter. He listened to her for several moments and acknowledged something she said. Melissa emerged from the bathroom just in time to hear him say “I’ll ask, JJ. But thank you. I really appreciate you having my back.” There was a pause as he listened, then “Yeah. Thanks again. I’ll let you know. Bye.”

 

He clicked the phone off and turned to face Melissa, holding his good arm out in an apparent invitation to a hug.

Melissa immediately drew him into her own arms.

 

“Everything okay?” she asked.

 

“That was JJ. The team is in Minneapolis on a case. And she was just wondering how I was doing,” he started, giving Melissa a squeeze and then stepping back continued. “And she wants me to babysit for a night. Stay at the house with Michael and Henry while she and Will have a night away.”

 

He seemed anxious about this prospect and Melissa touched his arm, “You’ll be fine. Those boys love you, Spence.”

 

Melissa watched him carefully for a moment. He was pacing back and forth, deep in thought. She could tell he was worried by the way he was rubbing his fingers and chewing on his lower lip. 

 

He finally nodded, acknowledging what she’d said. “Yeah, they do. I’m just wondering,” he paused, pursed his lips and furrowed his brow momentarily, “what Henry’s reaction will be, considering the last time he saw me.”

 

“Oh, Spencer,” she closed the distance between them and drew him back into a hug. “Henry will be ecstatic. Happy to see you’re almost better. And excited to see his favourite uncle again.”

 

“I hope you’re right,” he sighed and leaned his forehead against hers. “I’m just—“ he trailed off.

 

“What is it, babe?” Melissa became alarmed.

 

“Will Henry be okay with going back to the park with me after that?” He frowned, “I mean, part of _me_ is kind of afraid to go back there.”

 

“Go to a different one, Spence. If it helps, the first time you go back to a park with the boys, go with someone else too. JJ. Or Garcia. It’ll be similar but different experience that way. Get back on the bicycle, as the saying goes, just a different bicycle.”

 

He nodded, “That’s a good idea.” He smiled at her, “You’re so smart.”

 

“ _I’m_ smart? Says the one in the room who has the genius IQ.” She ruffled his hair and returned his smile. “Really, Spencer. It’ll be fine, you’ll all be fine.”

 

#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM

 


	4. Chapter 4

“He’s doing physiotherapy every day and Louise—that’s his nurse—said he is doing great and will probably be released day after tomorrow. She said ‘released into care’. Do you know what that means, Sir?”

 

Hotch quickly looked around to make sure no one saw him smile before he answered Garcia’s question.

 

“That he still needs someone to look after him.” Hotch had an idea about that. “And he’s probably not cleared to return to work yet either. How’s that plan going?”

 

“Excellently, Bossman. I sent about a month’s worth of reports for him to go through. It’ll keep him so busy he won’t be able to complain about not being back at work, because well, he kinda _is_ back at work this way.”

 

Hotch had to stifle a laugh as he replied, “Remind me never to ask you to give me something to do.”

 

#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM

 

“I have to go pick up Anna now, sweetheart.” Reluctantly, Melissa extricated herself from Spencer’s arms, and placed one more kiss on his cheek before rising to get her things together.

 

He grumbled, “I have a physio appointment anyway. Will you be back later?”

 

“Tomorrow. I need to spend some time with Anna alone tonight after her being back at school today.” From deep in her purse, the text alert tone of her cell phone sounded. She reached into the bag to extract the phone and told Spencer, “I’ll be back tomorrow, and if it’s okay with you, Anna wants to come see you after school too.”

 

He agreed to that enthusiastically, and kissed her goodbye. She waited until the elevator door closed behind her before clicking the phone on and calling Hotchner back.

 

#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM

 

“Momma, please can I go see My Spencer with you today?”

 

“Honey, you have school. But if everything goes well, we can both go see him after school today, okay?”

 

“Yay! I drawed a new picture for My Spencer that I want to give to him. And I got a new book from the library that I want him to read to me. And I want to take the cd I got for my birthday so My Spencer can hear it too.”

 

“No honey, the cd will stay here. I don’t think the hospital would appreciate the loud music.”

 

“Okay, Mommy.”

 

 _That went better than I thought it would_ , Melissa smiled as she checked the rear view mirror and made her turn into the school parking lot.

 

#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM

 

“Thank you very much for your cooperation, Ms. Danson. I will call Miss Martin and let her know. I appreciate your understanding. Good day.” Hotchner clicked off the phone and returned to the conference table the team had set up in the Minneapolis Police Department headquarters to await the return of his agents out in the field.

 

#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM

 

Reid tossed another completed file onto the smaller of two piles on his coffee table and sighed. His shoulder was a little sore from the physiotherapy session, but it felt good. He stood up, stretched and walked around the room. His eyes fell on the framed picture Anna had drawn for him and he stopped and picked it up. He ran a finger lightly over the image of Anna and smiled. The smile broadened when he repeated the gesture over Melissa’s image. Gently he set the picture back on the side table and made his way to the bathroom. A moment later, with his sweater partly pulled up over his shoulder, he stormed back into the main room and called for Louise.

 

#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM

 

“And I have arranged everything with your employer. But you’re sure it won’t be a problem, an imposition, Miss Martin?” Hotchner asked.

 

Inwardly, Melissa was laughing her head off but she checked herself and replied “No, Agent Hotchner, there won’t be any problem. Thank you for arranging this, you have no idea.”

 

“Oh I must disagree, Miss Martin, I have every idea,” he laughed.

 

“Please. Call me Melissa. Not Miss Martin.”

 

“Okay, then, Melissa. And please call me Hotch,” he laughed again but didn’t voice the thought that occurred to him: _Miss Martin. And possibly Mrs. Reid if Garcia has her way._

 

#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM

 

“I told you not to try anything like this, Spencer,” Louise scolded. He’d managed to hurt himself while undressing to shower and was now paying the price, listening to a stern lecture from his nurse. His shoulder already ached, and now his ears hurt too. 

 

“Ironically enough, hot spray will probably be good for this,” Louise told him, as she steered him back into the

bathroom and finished undressing him. Turning the water on in the shower, she motioned for him to get in.

 

“Stop trying to do everything all by yourself. You’re going to have to accept the fact that you’re still going to need help with things like this. You can Nurse Ratched me all you want—“

 

He gasped, and it wasn’t because of the water temperature. He was embarrassed that she’d overheard him refer to her as Nurse Ratched, and opened his mouth to apologise. She waved him off, chuckling.

 

“I’ve been called worse than that. And I’m sure I’ll hear more in the future. But please, Spencer, understand we are all just trying to help you.”

 

He nodded and in a low voice replied, “Yes, ma’am.” He ducked into the water.

 

#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Mommy!! Come ON!” Anna was in a hurry, pulling on her mother’s hand. Melissa smiled indulgently and quickened her pace. They reached the hospital gift shop and Melissa stopped.

 

“Anna, wait,” she requested. “I want to get something in here.”

 

She made her purchase and they continued on to their destination.

 

Moments later, Anna burst through the door to Spencer’s room, her mother right behind her. She dropped her Dora backpack on the floor and launched herself into Spencer’s waiting arms, ignoring or not hearing her mother’s warning to be careful of his arm.

 

“My Spencer!” she squealed as he picked her up and whirled her around. “I missed you!”

 

He kissed her forehead, assured her he’d missed her as well and set her back down on her feet. Immediately, she went for her backpack. Melissa eyes met Spencer’s. _Missed you_ , he mouthed. _Me too_ , she replied silently. Anna opened her backpack and found the two things she was looking for.

 

“A new picture!” she exclaimed. Handing it to Spencer, she described the images and he gave her his undivided attention as she did so. 

 

“I’ll have to get a frame for this one too, Anna. I think it’ll be perfect for my desk at work. I love all the colours you used. Thank you.” He hugged her and set the picture safely down on the coffee table.

 

“What’s this?” he asked as she handed him the library book. Anna yawned.

 

“It’s a _book!”_ She gave him the same exasperated look she gave her mother whenever she asked something Anna thought was obvious. 

 

Melissa gasped at Anna’s rudeness. “Anna! We don’t treat people like that.”

 

Anna looked from one adult to the other. 

 

“I’m sorry, Spence. Anna isn’t usually like this.” She was mortified. “Anna. You need to apolog—“

 

Anna’s eyes filled with tears and she held the book out to Spencer. Her mother’s admonishment was interrupted.

 

“Oh My Spencer. I’m sorry,” her gaze was aimed at the floor. Reid knelt down to her level and tipped her chin up so their eyes met.

 

She blinked and the tears overflowed and ran down her face. Between sobs, she managed to say, “I’m sorry I was rude, My Spencer. I love you.”

 

He hugged her and took the book out of her hand. “Why don’t we sit over here and read this?” Anna took Spencer’s hand as he led her to the sofa to read the book.

 

Louise arrived with the pizza and chocolate milk during the second read through of Anna’s new book. This time, when they invited her to eat with them, Louise stayed. Melissa noticed the drooping eyes and yawning and thought maybe Anna was tired from the long day at school.

 

“I brought dessert too, if anyone’s up for it,” Louise told them.

 

Normally, Anna would be enthusiastic about chocolate cake. Melissa was now convinced her daughter was out of sorts. This was confirmed when Anna suddenly leaned over, sound asleep on Spencer’s lap.

 

“Looks like the little one’s had a long day,” Louise smiled and rose from her seat. “Here, let me put her in the bed in the other room there, let her nap for a while.”

 

She picked Anna up and carried her over to the bed, tucking her in carefully then returned to the others.

 

“She’s exhausted. But it’s good. It’ll give you two time to sort a few things out.” Louise spoke. “The doctor will be here again tomorrow after your physio. How’s the shoulder after the sweater incident anyway?” She deliberately brought that up so Melissa would be made aware. 

 

Spencer made a face so that only Louise could see it and brushed it off, “I’m good. It’s okay.”

 

“Anyway, good night you two, I’ll see you tomorrow,” and with that, Louise was out the door, leaving Melissa to turn to Spencer and demand:

 

“What did you do?”

 

Reid chewed his lip. 

 

“Spencer.” She stared him down, and he sighed and looked away momentarily before lifting his eyes to meet hers and confessed:

 

“I wanted to take a shower. And I got my arm all caught up in my sweater when I was trying to take it off. It hurt a bit and I had to call Louise. But it’s okay, I didn’t do any damage. That’s all. Really.”

 

“Still trying to do things yourself that you’re not supposed to be doing,” she stated matter-of-factly. “Well not for long,” she murmured, half under her breath.

 

“Sorry?” 

 

He had the most expressive eyes she noted, turning away so she wouldn’t drown in them yet again.

 

“Oh, uh, nothing.” She reached into her oversized purse and drew out the purchase she’d made in the hospital gift shop. He was impossible to be angry with for any length of time, and the smile was already back on her face as she turned back to him and held out the single red rose she’d bought.

 

“Melissa.” His voice lowered and sounded almost sultry to her. He stood up straight. He could feel his heartbeat quickening; he knew was breathing faster and he was pretty certain that if he looked in a mirror, he’d see dilation of his pupils too. Spencer stepped closer to her, accepting the flower gingerly with his left hand; taking her hand with his other and pulling them both back down onto the sofa. He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his embrace, laying her head against his chest.

 

“Thank you. But I’m supposed to give you flowers.” He inhaled its lovely fragrance and laid the rose on top of his files on the table before returning his full attention to Melissa.

 

“You already did, remember the white one?”

 

He smiled, then recalling what Louise had said, asked, “What did Louise think we need to sort out?”

 

“I think—“

 

She was interrupted by the sound of Reid’s cellphone ringing. Almost immediately, her own phone rang too. Both Spencer and Melissa laughed, rolled their eyes and answered their respective phones. 

 

#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

_Melissa is on board with plan._

 

  Hotch heard the text alert and pulled his phone out of a pocket to check the message. Morgan and Jareau were out on a lead; Rossi and Lewis were sitting at the table eating their lunch and were engrossed in a conversation about cars. Hotch smiled as he replied, knowing the other two would pay him no attention as he typed.

 

_Just spoke to Reid’s doctor. Physio tomorrow am, then he figures Reid will be ready to be released._

 

Garcia’s reply came almost immediately.

 

_I can’t decide who’s most excited about this. Me or Melissa._

 

_We’re meddling._

 

_No, we’re not. We’re, uh, expediting the obvious._

 

Hotch couldn’t help but chuckle. Garcia’s positivity was contagious.

 

#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM

 

 

Melissa clicked off her phone and looked over just in time to see Spencer nodding his head as he told his caller he’d touch base as soon as he had an answer. He put his phone away and pulled her back into his arms, kissed her thoroughly, then disengaged. Taking a deep breath, he spoke,

 

“I have something I need to ask you.”

 

It was Melissa’s turn for the heartbeat to accelerate and the breathing to quicken. Spencer noticed this and smiled. It boosted his self-confidence to know that she was unsettled by their growing feelings too. He filed that information away to revisit in the future.

 

“The phone call? That was Will. JJ’s husband. Their anniversary is next weekend,” he started. “And he wants to do a surprise for JJ.”

 

“That sounds lovely, Spence. They have a great relationship, don’t they?”

 

He nodded. “And a beautiful family. And Will wants me to spend next weekend at their house looking after the boys while they go away. Which is funny because JJ asked me the same thing a few days ago, but had no set date in mind at the time.”

 

Melissa acknowledged his words with a smile and Spencer continued, “But I’m not sure I’m able to do this for them.”

 

Her brow arched in surprise. “What? Why, Spencer? Those boys love you. We had this conversation already.”

 

“It’s not that, Melissa. I’ll admit I am a little anxious about taking them to a park again, but that’s not the issue. I’m not sure I’m physically capable of looking after the baby right now.” 

 

He moved his left arm to show her how limited, despite his progress, the movement still was. “Will I be able to pick him up and carry him if he cries? Can I react quickly enough if he crawls into trouble?”

 

Melissa patted his arm. He met her gaze.

 

“I was wondering, I was hoping, that you and Anna might spend the weekend there with us. I’d feel more secure about this if I knew you were there too.”

 

Her smile widened and she set his mind at ease immediately. “Of course we will, if it’s okay with Will. Anna would love to see Henry and the baby again too.”

 

He released a deep sigh and Melissa could see the tension and anxiety leave his face. They were holding hands. Spencer leaned in to kiss her. Melissa responded, dropping his hand so she could bring both her own hands up to cup his face, stroking his cheek and eliciting moans of appreciation from Spencer. 

 

About half an hour later, Anna awoke from her nap. Initially, panic began to set in when she determined she wasn’t in her own bed at home. That feeling was quickly quashed when she realised she was back in the bed in Spencer’s hospital room. Climbing out of it, she padded quietly into the main room and stood at the door silently watching the adults on the sofa as they kissed amid breathless sighs and gentle murmurs. 

 

Melissa shifted her weight as Spencer gently pushed her down onto the sofa and moved to join her. He stopped abruptly when his glance drifted over the edge of the sofa and made eye contact with Anna. He stood up quickly, adjusting his sweater back into place and extending a hand to help Melissa up off the couch.

 

“Mommy?” 

 

Hurriedly, Melissa straightened out her shirt and turned to face her daughter. “What’s wrong, Anna?”

 

“Nothing,” the little girl replied. “You and My Spencer are making kissy face,” she clapped her hands together happily. “Can I have chocolate cake now?”

 

Melissa and Spencer both laughed.

 

#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM

 


	7. Chapter 7

Hotchner waited anxiously back at the Minneapolis station as the rest of the team was out with local police to track the suspect. The agents had delivered the perfect profile and acting on tips from several citizens, were now following up on leads, one of which was especially promising. Hotchner let Rossi take the lead as they’d gone on the pursuit. 

 

#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM

 

 

“And there’s been enough progress that I don’t think further hospitalisation is required,” the doctor was telling him. “If you continue to attend physiotherapy three or four times a week, I am willing to discharge you into home care for now. I’ll want to see you again in about two weeks to reassess.”

 

“Home care?” Reid wasn’t familiar with the term.

 

The doctor motioned to Melissa, seated on the sofa and she rose and joined the doctor at Spencer’s bedside.

 

“It means you can go home, as long as there’s someone there to help you with the things you cannot yet manage by yourself,” the physician informed him.

 

Spencer pondered this for a moment. He wondered if he could hire a nurse. Then he wondered if Louise would be available. The sound of Melissa’s voice brought him out of his contemplation.

 

“Does it have to be a nurse?”

 

“No. Just someone who will make him listen to reason and keep him in line.” He winked at Melissa as he spoke and his eyes twinkled. “Do you know someone like that?”

 

“I could take him home with me,” Melissa decided. The doctor nodded his approval of this idea. She gave Spencer a pointed look as she elaborated, “I can make sure he gets to physio. And I won’t let him do anything stupid.”

 

Reid pretended to be offended but failed miserably and all three of them laughed. 

 

#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM

 

_He’s out of the hospital and at Melissa’s now. It worked._

 

While the rest of the team slept on the jet on the way back home to DC, Aaron Hotchner was filling out a report on their most recent success. He had just finished a telephone conversation with his boss, Section Chief Mateo Cruz when the text tone chimed. Hotch read the message and a smile graced his face as he texted a reply.

 

_Is there anything you can’t do, Garcia?_

 

_Still working on a cure for the common cold, My Liege._

 

_I anticipate that’ll be accomplished by week’s end too._

#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM

 

“You’re sure it’s no imposition, Melissa?” They made their way down the stairs and entered Melissa’s apartment.

 

“Spencer! No. For the tenth time, Anna and I are happy to have you here. I want to oversee your recovery. And Anna just plain wants you here.” She didn’t voice her own accordance with this sentiment.

 

She showed him the layout of the small apartment she shared with her daughter. It was actually the lower level of a house. Anna and Melissa lived in the basement apartment. They had two small bedrooms, a living room, another room Melissa had made into Anna’s playroom, and a tiny kitchen and even tinier bath. There was a large unfinished room along the back wall of the house, which the house owner, the widow of a retired DC police officer, used for storage. The staircase leading upstairs to the main level of the house was opposite this room and at some point, the owner had done some renovations, putting an extra wall in to separate the back storage room and door into Melissa’s apartment which could be locked from either side for security and privacy. The elderly woman lived alone in the upstairs level and sometimes babysat for Melissa for short periods of time.

 

“I’m going to put you in my bedroom, it’s a little bigger than Anna’s and will give you some privacy. I’m afraid I don’t really have a workspace for you for your files, but you can use the table in the kitchen or the coffee table in the living room when Anna isn’t here.”

 

He opened his mouth to protest but Melissa cut him off,

 

“I can sleep on the couch. Or on the floor in Anna’s room.”

 

Spencer looked around Melissa’s room. The walls were bare but there were a couple of framed photos of Anna on the dresser and a piece of the child’s artwork set prominently upon the nightstand next to the queen-sized bed.

 

“The bed’s big enough for both of us, Melissa.” He held up his hand to quell any objection she might have, “And I promise I won’t try anything.” He indicated the center of the bed, and said very solemnly, “We can set up a neutral zone, like the Federation and the Romulans in St—“ 

 

She laughed, interrupting him, “Okay. But only temporarily.”

 

His brow furrowed in question.

 

“The Neutral Zone is temporary. I can’t promise you that I won’t ‘try anything’ sometime down the line.” She made air quotes with her fingers and stifled a laugh as she spoke, then turned away abruptly, immediately restoring a serious look on her face.

 

His jaw dropped and his eyebrows rose in surprise, albeit happily so. The prospect of their relationship deepening and taking a physical step like that both excited and terrified him.

 

She’d turned on her heel and walked back into the living room and he hurried to follow her. Indicating the couch, she motioned to him to sit down.

 

“You’ll probably feel most comfortable here to work on those reports.”

 

He made a face and grumbled good-naturedly about not being allowed to go back to work.

 

“But you get to be here with us,” she pointed out.

 

He rolled his bottom lip in his teeth and conceded the point. “You know, you’re right. I shouldn’t complain.” He drew her into his arms and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, then held her about a foot away from himself.

 

“This,” (he gave her another quick kiss) “was,” (Spencer gave her another sweet little kiss) “the best,” (he gently kissed the tip of her nose) “possible” (he planted a peck on her forehead) “outcome…” The rest of his words were lost as he lowered his lips to hers for a passionate kiss.

 

#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Anna is thrilled having you here,” Melissa told him as she settled Spencer into bed. Physiotherapy had worn him out again, his fifth session in the eleven days since he’d been discharged from the hospital. 

 

“What about you?” he asked, sitting up.

 

She dropped a kiss on his forehead and pushed him back down onto the bed. He was propped up on a couple of pillows to support his shoulder. “It was my idea, remember?”

 

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

 

Melissa sat down on the bed beside Spencer and put her arms around his neck, leaning down to do so. “I want to look after you. Now and forever, you know that.” She kissed him, ran her thumb along his lips and then straightened up.

 

“Right now, I gotta go get Anna. Can you behave for an hour or so?”

 

Eyelids heavy with fatigue, he nodded and lay back into his pillows, falling asleep before Melissa even left. She smiled at the peaceful look on his face. 

 

They’d settled into something of a daily routine. In the morning, Melissa would take Anna to school, Spencer would spend some time working on the never ending pile of reports for the BAU and then rest for a while. They’d have lunch and spend some time together in the afternoons. On alternate days, Melissa drove Spencer to the hospital for his physiotherapy appointments. She’d run errands and pick Anna up from school and return to retrieve Spencer. While she made dinner for them all, Spencer would read or play with Anna. After dinner, Anna would have her bath and then get ready for bed. Another story with Spencer and the child would fall asleep. And then Spencer’s nights would belong to Melissa. 

 

They watched every episode of Doctor Who and Star Trek ever produced. Melissa became an expert in Tardis and Starfleet terminology and protocols. They read Chaucer and Shakespeare, Dickens and Proust, Asimov and Vonnegut. Spencer taught Melissa how to play chess and how to say “I love you” in a dozen different languages. She taught him how to make cookies and how to dance. In a matter of days, she knew him better than anyone ever had, he’d said: picking up on his anxieties or concerns, reading his moods and falling more and more in love with him every day, quirks and all.

 

On the tenth morning she awakened very early. Spencer was still fast asleep, lying on his right side and facing her. She crossed the Neutral Zone and nestled up against his chest, curled one arm over him and almost instantly fell back to sleep. 

 

On the tenth night, she helped him undress so he could shower. His shoulder was recovering well, and the only assistance he needed involved garments with long sleeves. He’d mastered buttons and zippers, but still had problems putting on or taking off long sleeved shirts and sweaters. He stepped out of the shower, dried himself off and pulled on his pajamas bottoms. He brushed his teeth, then picked up his pajama top and searched for Melissa. He found her sitting on the bed and held the top out to her. She helped him into it then moved in front of him to do up the buttons. Melissa made a face, lingered over the last button and told him,

 

“I prefer undressing you, to be totally honest.”

 

#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM

 

“Well, since I am Unit Chief, I can do that if I want,” Hotchner told the assembled team members. He gave an uncharacteristic grin as he repeated what he’d told them a few minutes ago. “I’m giving you all Monday off. I have a meeting with Mateo Cruz anyway, you can all make a long weekend of it.”

 

“Grazie,” said David Rossi, “I’m gonna fly out to see Joy and my grandson this weekend then.”

 

“Oh this works out beautifully for me too,” JJ enthused. “It’s my wedding anniversary this weekend!”

 

Both Morgan and Lewis also immediately made plans for the upcoming weekend though neither divulged them to the others.

 

“Aaron, have you got any plans?” Rossi inquired politely.

 

“Jack and I are going camping. But first, I need to get some reports over to Cruz. And,” He punched the intercom on the desk, “Garcia? My office please.”

 

#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM

 

He stood up and stretched, flexing his arms out in front of him. Bending his neck back and forth, and up and down to work out the kinks from two hours of craning over reports, he released a breath and afforded himself a satisfied smile. The last of the reports was done. The doctor’s appointment was Monday morning, and he was hoping to be cleared to return to work then. He pulled out his cellphone and sent Garcia a text.

 

_Reports are all done. Any more torture planned?_

 

Several minutes passed before he got a reply. In the meantime, he’d gone to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. He’d never bothered much with cooking at his own apartment and had certainly never gone to the trouble to make coffee. In just under two weeks at Melissa’s place, having coffee freshly brewed and at the ready was second nature now and he couldn’t imagine going back to routinely getting takeout. Something else to think about, he smiled, adding this observation to the ever-growing list of ‘things I like about living with Melissa and Anna.’ His thoughts were interrupted by the text alert.

 

_Hotch said to give you the weekend off. <grin>_

 

_Thanks! Don’t tell JJ, but I’m babysitting her boys this weekend._

 

_OH! Um, R U OK 4 that?_

 

He stared at the phone’s screen for a moment until he interpreted what it said, then tapped his reply.

 

_Yes. Melissa will be helping me._

 

_Ooooooh. <wink>_

 

He made a face before answering.

 

_What does that mean?_

 

_Oh. Tall, Smart and Clueless One……u will figure it out._

 

#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM

 


	9. Chapter 9

The apartment door opened and Anna raced in, dropping her backpack on the floor and flinging herself into Spencer’s waiting arms.

 

“Hi My Spencer!” she shouted excitedly, “I missed you!” He hoped she was referring to the fact that he’d slept in this morning and Melissa had already taken Anna to school by the time he’d awakened. Nevertheless, her excitement was infectious and he swung her around gleefully, taking care to make sure his good arm did most of the work. He set her down on her feet and asked her to attend to a chore.

 

“Remember what we promised? You’re going to unpack your backpack and hang it and your coat up on the hooks. And put away your outdoor shoes. It’s not fair to your mommy to have to pick up after you like that.”

 

She nodded solemnly and immediately complied, straightening out not just her own, but the entire array of shoes that lined the hallway by the door, then picked up her backpack and returned to the kitchen. Anna pulled the small stepstool from a cupboard and set it on the floor in front of the sink. Melissa stepped back to watch as her daughter unpacked her lunch bag from the backpack and climbed up on the stepstool to rinse the dishes out in the sink. She set them out to dry on the rack, then climbed back down, put away the stepstool and put her backpack on the coat hook next to her coat. That completed, she returned to the kitchen, took Melissa’s hand and said,

 

“I’m sorry I made a mess, Mommy.”

 

They hugged and Melissa picked Anna up and carried her into the living room where Spencer was already seated on the sofa. She set Anna down next to him and said in a serious voice,

 

“You wanna tell her, Spence, or should I?”

 

Anna looked from one to the other, eyes widening in fear.

 

“The backpack you just did such a good job of emptying?” Spencer began, waving in the direction of the coat hooks.

 

Anna’s eyes betrayed her growing anxiety and Spencer wondered if she was misinterpreting their intent.

 

“Oh, Anna, don’t be worried. I think you’ll like this. You need to go pack some clothes and some pajamas, your toothbrush and maybe a couple of toys in it.”

 

Her lower lip started to quiver and her eyes filled with tears, “Are you sending me away?”

 

“What? NO!” Instantly, Spencer felt terrible and gathered her into his arms, “No, no. We’re _all_ going, sweetheart! We’re going to see Henry and Michael for the weekend.” He wiped at her eyes and rocked her, cuddling her head against his chest. “I’m so sorry if you thought something bad was going to happen.”

 

Melissa found herself choking up and looked away so neither Spencer nor Anna would see her swiping at her own eyes. She marveled at how easily and how well Spencer could diffuse a situation, noticing Anna was already laughing at something he was saying and had apparently forgiven any misunderstanding. Stepping back to the two of them, Melissa invited,

 

“Come on, Anna, let’s go pick some clothes.” 

 

She sent Spencer a grateful smile as her daughter climbed down from his lap and joined her to go pack.

 

“Can I take books too?”

 

“Absolutely, you can take books.”

 

#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM

 

Henry followed his father around the bedroom. Will was picking clothes and packing them into the open suitcase lying on the bed. Baby Michael was in his own room, asleep in his crib. 

 

“Daddy, are you going away?”

 

“Yeah, Henry. Your mama and I are goin’ away for the weekend, but remember now. It’s a surprise. Mama doesn’t know yet, okay?”

 

“It’s a secret?” Henry put his fingers to his lips as though to hush himself, but his eyes lit up in delight.

 

“Yeah,” Will moved to the bathroom to collect the toiletries he’d need and spoke over his shoulder, “And there’s somethin’ else, Henry. You’re gonna like this.”

 

“What, daddy?” 

 

“Who you been askin’ to see, Henry?” Will smiled, knowing the reaction he was about to witness.

 

Henry thought for a moment then answered, his entire face lighting up hopefully.

 

“Uncle Spence!”

 

“Uh huh. That’s right, son. He’s gonna be stayin’ here with you two.” Will ruffled Henry’s hair and continued, “But it’s still our secret, okay?”

 

Henry was excited now but checked himself, wanting to please his father and keep the secret. 

 

“There’s more, though. Remember Anna, the little girl at the park that stayed here when her mama stayed with Spencer?”

 

Henry nodded.

 

“Well, she’s gonna be here too.”

 

“Awesome!” was the reply to that, instantly taming any concern Will had that Henry would have preferred alone time with Spencer.

 

“But remember now—“ he started, before Henry interrupted him, 

 

“I know. It’s a secret! Don’t tell mom!”

 

“Atta boy.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

“When are we going?” Anna wanted to know. Melissa checked her laugh and promised her it wouldn’t be much longer. 

 

“Spencer just needs to talk to his boss for a couple of minutes, honey.” 

 

He was in the bedroom, on the phone with Hotch and Melissa closed the door to give him privacy and to keep Anna’s chattering from interrupting.

 

“Let’s choose a couple of your books to take along, too,” Melissa suggested and led Anna into the playroom where they kept them all neatly filed in a pair of bookcases.

 

#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM

 

JJ sighed with relief as she parked her car in the driveway and made her way to the front door of her house. It had been another difficult case and the prospect of a long weekend was welcome. She realised, as she opened the door that this was their anniversary weekend and she had completely forgotten about it amid the intensity of their most recent investigation.

 

“Dammit,” she said as she closed the door behind her. She gasped when she saw a suitcase, packed and at the ready right by the front door. “Oh my God—” she began.

 

At just that moment, Henry came barreling into the hallway.

 

“Mom!” he shouted, reaching up and throwing his arms around her waist in a hug.

 

“Henry,” she returned the hug enthusiastically then indicating the suitcase, asked, “What’s that about?”

 

Henry frowned and told her “I can’t tell you.”

 

He looked serious but not sad and JJ couldn’t quite read him. Dropping her bag and keys on the table, she took his hand and walked into the kitchen, hoping to find Will there.

 

“Will?” she called into the empty room.

 

His muffled reply came from upstairs. JJ ran up the stairs and found him in their bedroom, packing _her_ suitcase.

 

“What the—“ 

 

Will dropped a sheer nightie into the suitcase then stepped around the bed and drew his wife into his arms.

 

“We are going to New York for the weekend.”

 

“What?! We can’t—“

 

He brandished plane tickets and waved them in her face. 

 

“We leave in,” he paused and checked his watch, “about two hours.”

 

“How? What?” JJ was dumbfounded. Will kissed the top of her head.

 

“I have a crew coming,” he teased mysteriously. “Good job, Henry, keepin’ the secret so good!” He high-fived his older son.  Over the monitor, they could hear Michael stirring and starting to whine as he awoke from his nap.

 

“Will!” Together they walked to the baby’s room. JJ picked Michael up out of his crib and hugged him. Will took the baby from her and directed her to finish packing for herself. He went downstairs, Michael and Henry in tow and just as he reached the bottom stair, the doorbell rang.

 

“We got it!” he shouted up the stairs to JJ as Henry wrenched open the door and admitted Melissa, Spencer and the happily squealing Anna.

 

After a brief exchange of hellos, Will apologized.

 

“Sorry about the timin’ but the little feller just woke up and wants his bottle.” The group all followed him into the kitchen. He pulled a bottle from the fridge, took the cap off it and placed it in the microwave then invited everyone into the living room. Anna sat between Melissa and Spencer on the couch, and Will asked,

 

“Hey, Anna, you did such a great job last time, you wanna give Michael his bottle again?”

 

Her eyes lit up and she nodded. Will put Michael in Anna’s arms and helped her arrange herself comfortably. Leaning against her mother, she had Michael in her left arm which she rested against Spencer’s right arm for support. Will left and returned with the warmed bottle and Anna fed the baby, cooing at him and giggling with delight when his tiny fingers grasped her hand on his bottle. He responded to Anna who was entranced by his babbling and gurgling.

 

“She’s a pro,” Spencer noted as the adults watched the proceedings. Henry sat on the floor playing with a truck. Will excused himself to go hurry JJ along and the two reappeared with luggage a few minutes later.  JJ came into the living room, Will continued out the front door with the suitcases.

 

“He’s done!” Anna announced, her face dominated by her beaming smile.

 

JJ took Michael from Anna and burped him, rocking him up and down as she spoke.

 

“Thank you guys so much for doing this! I can’t believe this. You!” she eyed Reid, “You’re just out of the hospital, and here you are—“

 

“JJ.” Reid started. “I’ve been out of the hospital for almost two weeks. You guys have just been busy with one case after another. While I’ve been sitting on my ass doing nothing.”

 

“While you’ve caught up _all_ the files we’ve all been neglecting for weeks! Hotch told us how hard you’ve worked on those. Even the ones Morgan and Rossi should have done months ago.” She paused to put Michael in his playpen with his favourite toy, ruffled Henry’s hair affectionately and continued, “Anyway, the point is, you guys are awesome for taking the boys this weekend for us! I love you so much!”

 

JJ gave Spencer and Melissa hugs, exchanged a significant look with Melissa and spoke again.

 

“And we could, you know, pay you back by taking Anna for a weekend so you can, you know,” she teased, eyes twinkling.

 

Will poked his head in the room, and called with just a hint of exasperation in his voice, “JJ? Let’s go?” He knelt down and gave Henry and Michael each a hug and kiss, patted Anna on the head then shook hands with both Melissa and Spencer before taking JJ by the hand and practically dragging her out the front door.

 

#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM

 


	11. Chapter 11

“I’ll give Michael his bath and put him to bed. You guys go play, okay?” Melissa told Anna and Henry. “I’ll be down to bring you a snack in a little while.”

 

“What about me?” Spencer teased.

 

“You can go play too. And you can get your own snack. Your shoulder is almost better.”

 

“Wow, and I called Louise Nurse Ratched,” he mocked, turning to follow the kids back downstairs and hearing Melissa’s laughter all the way. He stopped in the kitchen to get a drink of water, then padded towards the living room where Henry and Anna were building a fort with the couch cushions. 

 

“He’s not _your_ Spencer. He’s my Uncle Spencer. And actually he’s my godfather.”

 

Reid couldn’t hear what Anna said in reply to Henry’s words, but he could hear her sniffling and he heard Henry’s apology.

 

“Whoa. I’m sorry Anna! I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Henry reached out to pat her hand. “I can share him. I have a daddy and a godfather. I’ll share Uncle Spencer.”

 

Anna was now crying and Reid hastily put his water glass down on the kitchen table and hurried out to the living room to comfort her. 

“Maybe Spencer could be my daddy?” Anna was saying between sobs. Henry wasn’t sure how to answer that and was relieved when Reid arrived to handle the situation.

 

Without even thinking, Spencer gathered Anna up in his arms, cradling her shaking body against him. He felt a searing pain go up his left arm and drew a sharp breath.

 

Henry started to sob now too, apologising for making Anna cry. He stopped short when he saw his Uncle Spencer grimace in pain.

 

“Uh oh. Oh no! Uncle Spence, what did you do?” 

 

“I’m okay,” he said through gritted teeth. He sat down on the floor and took the weight off his left arm by leaning on the edge of the sofa. He squeezed his eyes shut against the pain and took several deep breaths. Anna, ever perceptive as she was, realised he was hurt and stopped her own crying, climbing out of his lap to see if he was all right.

 

He reached over and patted Henry and assured him he was okay. Anna sized him up and decided he wasn’t telling the entire truth.

 

“Spencer did you hurt yourself?”

 

The wave of pain had subsided and he released the breath he’d been holding.

 

“I’m okay. It will pass. Anna, did I hear you right? You didn’t call me “My Spencer” like you always do.”

 

She shook her head. Eyes downcast, she said something he didn’t quite hear.

 

“Anna, I’m sorry what did you say?” He leaned forward to hear her better.

 

“You’re not my Spencer,” she said. He was surprised, but relieved that she didn’t sound angry or sad about it. 

 

“I’m not?”

 

“No. You’re _Mommy’s_ Spencer.” 

 

A smile stretched across his face. He liked the sound of that, but it didn’t square things with Anna. “I can still be your Spencer too, honey.”

 

“Maybe,” she spoke in a lower tone, almost shyly and certainly very hopefully, “Maybe you could be my daddy?”

 

Reid’s heart soared. And concurrently broke. He liked, no, he loved the sound of that. _Anna’s daddy_. He gathered Anna into his arms again, kissed the top of her head and ran his hand over her hair before answering her.

 

“Honey, that isn’t my decision to make. It’s just not up to me.”

 

Her eyes filled with tears again. So did Spencer’s. He blinked and noticed Henry was gone. 

 

“Henry has a daddy. _And_ a godfather. Why can’t you be my daddy?”

 

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry. I’m not the one who makes that call.”

 

“Who is?” she asked.

 

“Well, it’s really up to your mommy, Anna.”

 

“What is?” asked Melissa, who had just come into the living room and stopped short. “Oh my goodness, what happened? Henry said you hurt your shoulder.”

 

“Yeah, no, I’m okay. I did. Pull something I mean, but I don’t think it’s as serious as he might have assumed.” He hoped he’d managed to wipe away any sign of tears before she noticed.

 

Henry and Anna were working cooperatively to rebuild their couch fort but Anna paid attention to the adults’ conversation.

 

“What happened?” Melissa asked again.

 

“Spencer picked me up because I was crying.” Anna told her. Melissa now had three different questions running through her mind. Why did Anna call him Spencer and not My Spencer? What did Spencer do to hurt himself? And why was Anna crying in the first place? She worked backwards to get answers.

 

“Why were you crying, Anna?” She knelt down and stroked her daughter’s face.

 

“Henry hurted my feelings but it’s okay now. Spencer just wanted to see if I was ok.”

 

 _Just Spencer again._ And whatever had hurt Anna’s feelings seemed to be behind them because Henry and Anna were obviously associating without discord as they finished rebuilding the fort and clambered in. Melissa turned to Spencer.

 

“Your shoulder?” she reached out and touched him lightly.

 

“Is okay. Honest!” He put his hand over hers and held it.

 

“Anna?” she called over her shoulder.

 

“Don’t,” he intervened.

 

“What?”

 

“Just leave it for now, you’re gonna ask her why not ‘My’ Spencer, aren’t you?”

 

“How did you know?”

 

“I wondered why too.”

 

“Did she tell you?”

 

He decided to tell her half the reason. “Yeah, she thinks I’m _your_ Spencer.” He smiled wryly and added, “And she’s not wrong.”

 

Melissa wasn’t stupid. She knew there was more to this outburst but decided to wait to ask Anna later.

 

#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM

 


	12. Chapter 12

Spencer awoke the next morning to a beautiful sunny day. He moved, meaning to roll over and found he couldn’t, because Melissa had violated the Neutral Zone for the third consecutive morning. She was snuggled up against his bare chest. _Wait. I never took my pj top off,_ he thought. A smile crossed his face as he caressed her back. The movement woke her up. They kissed until the sound of Michael over the baby monitor sprang them both into action.

 

“You go downstairs and heat his bottle,” Melissa directed, “I’ll change his diaper and bring him down for it.”

 

On the way down the stairs, Spencer was joined by both Anna and Henry. The children sat at the kitchen table. Once Reid had Michael’s bottle in the microwave, he gave Anna and Henry each some cereal and milk. Although he rarely used the kitchen in his own apartment, he’d gotten quite used to getting a simple breakfast together at Melissa’s apartment. He could pour orange juice into tumblers, cereal into bowls and even make instant coffee when pressed. His first attempt at toast had resulted in the smoke detector going off (henceforth known as the toast detector) and he completely ruined one of Melissa’s pans making oatmeal another morning. While she hadn’t gone so far as to ban him from the kitchen, he knew enough not to try either of those again without supervision. 

 

He was reading the coffee maker’s instruction manual when Melissa entered the kitchen toting Michael who was now squalling for his bottle. Spencer opened the microwave and took out the bottle, replaced its cap and handed it to Melissa.

 

After the baby was finished his bottle, Melissa handed him to Spencer, deftly taking the manual out of his hands. 

 

“Nope!” she informed him. He laughed. 

 

“You feel up to doing what we talked about last night?” Melissa asked.

 

His eyes grew wide and he motioned with his head, indicating Henry and Anna. “Not in front of them!”

 

It was Melissa’s turn to laugh. “Oh my God, not _that!_ I meant, you know, going—“

 

“Oh!” as her intention dawned on him. Anna and Henry looked at each other and then the adults before Henry ventured, 

 

“What? Where are we going?”

 

“Would you guys like to go to the park?” Spencer asked, swallowing back his own trepidation.

 

Both children immediately jumped up from their chairs in excitement. 

 

“I’ll get the pails and shovels!” Henry offered, heading to the shelf in the garage to get them. Spencer tidied up their breakfast dishes, then turned to Melissa.

 

“I need coffee.”

 

“We will stop at the coffee shop and get some,” she promised. “Honestly, it’s like a kid and ice cream with you!”

 

He grinned. “I’m getting coffee though?”

 

She rolled her eyes, “Yes!” Henry returned with the sand toys and Melissa asked him where Michael’s stroller was. He took Spencer with him to get it, while Anna followed Melissa upstairs to get Michael’s diaper bag together.

 

Henry and Spencer brought the stroller from the garage and unfolded it. Melissa was searching something on her phone and clicked it shut when the stroller was ready. Michael was safely strapped into it, and the little group headed off down the road, in the opposite direction to what Reid was expecting. Even Henry spoke up,

 

“The park’s this way,” he said, pointing in the other direction.

 

Melissa, who was pushing the stroller bearing Michael, replied, “There’s another park this way. And we pass by a coffee shop on the way for My Spencer.”

 

Anna was skipping along ahead of them and stopped when she realised they were all way behind her. She waited for them to catch up then took Henry’s hand and the two of them skipped together.

 

Twenty minutes later, after stopping for a coffee with too much sugar in it, the group arrived at the park. Michael had fallen asleep in his stroller. Henry and Anna made a beeline for the swings. Melissa regarded Spencer carefully. He seemed jittery, and not because of the coffee which he’d finished. She took his hand, and spoke softly but encouragingly,

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“I know.”

 

She squeezed his hand and waited for him to make the next move. Spencer stood for a long moment, watching the kids swinging without a care. There were a few other children in the park, happily playing on the teeter-totter and the slide. His face registered a small smile when he eyed Henry and Anna having a ‘who can swing higher?’ contest. And then a car drove up and Melissa could feel Spencer tense up. She stepped around to face him and put her arm around him for a moment. The car drove on and Spencer relaxed a little.

 

He took a few tentative steps towards the kids and waved back when Henry waved at him.

 

“It’s okay,” Melissa repeated. “You can do this, My Spencer.”

 

He squeezed her hand, nodded and agreed, “Yeah, I can do this.”

 

He bent his head down to hers and kissed her thoroughly, pulling her into his arms and basking in the glow of their love.

 

#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM#CM

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> upcoming soon, story three in the Spencer and Melissa series, 'My Spencer, My Daddy'


End file.
